1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water valve, and more particularly to a water valve for use with a bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two most common water outlet designs for bathtub, one is providing a water outlet closely above the bathtub to fill up the bathtub; another one is provide a water outlet as a showerhead. These two different options are both controlled by one faucet, and a switch is provided to switch between two outlets by rotating a water valve in the faucet.
However, typical water valve for the bathtub requires back and forth rotations of the switch to switching between the two different water outlets, which can be very inconvenient for users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a water valve for use with a bathtub to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.